


Storm Clouds gather

by sharkeatingleeks



Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [6]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkeatingleeks/pseuds/sharkeatingleeks
Summary: Pink Choco Cookie drags everybody to therapy because Valentine’s day pranks go too far. Cy-liq learns more about jellies in the process. Stuff happens. Part 4 of hopefully 5 of An Origin of Jellies
Series: Cy-liq's cookie run saga [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979086





	Storm Clouds gather

Twas Valentine’s day! Oh the love in the air! Pink Choco couldn’t wait to see what sort of things unfolded on this day.

On a more worrying note, tensions between a certain group of Cookies were rising as the forces of Darkness started stirring. Pink Choco was following their case since the start of the year, and it didn’t look that good. The tension was spreading…

But hey, why put the bad things first? 

Let’s see… DJ finally asked Lemon out… Something’s happening with Adventurer and Blackberry… Rockstar and White Choco. Ooh! Didn’t expect that happening! is that it? Looks like it… 

…………

Another day, another day. Earl Grey lived to serve, it seemed.

It was Valentine’s day, and all would have been well if Blackberry Cookie didn’t break up with him and started going out with her employer. But she still came to the Grandmaster hotel(thanks to the Grandmaster Hotel’s first ever Valentine’s day discount), so Earl Grey still had a chance to look around at her and mope around. 

Earl Grey was pretending to do work while secretly stealing glances at Blackberry. He was of the notion that Blackberry knew this, but the hotel was squeaky clean, and his tiny bosses wouldn’t mind anyways. But why? What meaning whas there serving two children being manipulated by the most evil Cookie alive? Did they even know how to run a hotel? Treat their staff? Nooo, he had to be magically bound into a contract with Chess Choco. Even Blackberry Cookie, his only friend, seemed to be too busy with her adopted daughter Onion these days.

Blackberry Cookie was sitting at a table with Adventurer Cookie, who somehow managed to sit still and not try to swing outside the window like every other time Blackberry Cookie forced him to come in. Onion Cookie was being taught how to play chess by Chess Choco nearby. Crying Saucer hung above Onion, trying to find the ghost of its teacup partner. He wondered if his pet was a metaphor for himself

That moment, Bergamot Cookie bounced happily into the lobby. Earl Grey rushed to meet him. The little child was always so glad to meet him, but Earl Grey was aware of the fact that he has ulterior motives. But still, it’s always worth listening to what he’s saying. 

“Hello, Earl! Could you please host out Valentine’s day prank group?”

Oh. Not that again. Last year Muscle Cookie drank an entire vat of energy drink and ended up turing the lobby into a slip-and-slide. Adventurer(who was with Cheesecake) loved it though, so maybe he could allow them to do it again this year? Perhaps a bit of fun would be a good thing.

“Yes, why not?” He sighed. 

Bergamot Cookie went outside, his fluffy yellow hair bouncing with every step. Soon after, he brought a whole host of Cookies inside. Earl Grey led them to a conference room and served them cake, then went out. 

Going outside, Earl Grey arrived at the lobby just in time to see Adventurer Cookie get out a ring and propose to his maid, not to anyone’s surprise, not least his own. He gave them more cake and told Chess Choco that he was taking a break. 


End file.
